


Valentines Day on Remnant - 2020

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Valentines Drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Canon Lesbian Character, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Food Kink, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mother Complex, Pegging, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: A collection of short stories about what various characters get up to on Valentines Day.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee, Ilia Amitola/Sienna Khan, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Blake/Cinder Fall/Neopolitan/Emerald Sustrai, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Raven Branwen/Vernal, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Open Lion's Valentines Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Valentines Day on Remnant - 2020

**Whiterose**

She lay back onto the bed covered in red petals of her making, she spread her legs wide, shivering as she was rewarded with the cool touch of her girlfriends fingers against her damp sex. She moaned as she was spread and exposed, the vulnerability and submission getting to her head as she pushed against the invading finger, drawing it inside. She smiled up at her lover, giving them a nod that she was ready.

She gasped as she felt it fill her, her legs pulling and locking it as deep as the base, she felt the cool touch run up her sides and back, pulling her into a soft embrace. One of the hands trailed up the side of her head and into her hair, pulling away the ribbon that blinded her.

She smiled into icy eyes as the beautiful face of her girlfriend filled her vision, she received a smile back, a warm one that melted her heart as her hands reached behind her long and slender neck and tangled in soft white locks. She was pulled into a soft and passionate kiss as she shifted her hips, sending the message that she was ready to begin…

* * *

**Bumblebee**

“Oh fuck Yang I’m cumming!” She screamed as she sprayed her fluid all over the fake cock and open pages of the books the were using as a makeshift bed. Yang withdrew the strap on from her gasping girlfriend, eagerly licking and cleaning the girl cum off it, 

“You done yet?”

“Not even close babe, it’s my turn now!” She looked around the abandoned library, taking in the sticky surfaces and their discarded clothing that littered the room, her eyes moved to the window, the dimming light from outside giving her a clear indication of the time, “I can’t believe we’ve been fucking all day,” 

“So what? You finally giving up? Shall we go watch the sunset before I punish you?”

“Not exactly… I’m going to turn you into my anal whore and let the whole school see,”

“Blake please, you know I hat-” She was cut off with a hard slap, before she was pulled by the hair and pressed up against the window looking into the bustling courtyard, fully on display to every student who bothered to look.

“Blake, please,” tears rolled down her cheeks as the humiliation set in, “I don’t want to do this,” she smirked in response and gave the girl a hard smack to her behind, making her wail in pain and attract even more onlookers. 

That was nothing compared to the pain when Blake fully thrust in, she howled like a wild beast putting on a wonderful show for her spectators, her large tits pressed against the glass while arousal ran down the pane from between her legs. She closed her eyes as Blake began to thrust, well and truly fucking her arse into submission, the crowed cheered and gasped for her she wailed and cried, her ability to speak lost as she was filled and spanked, eventually her mind decided on three words to scream to the heavens,

FUCK. ME. BLAKE…

* * *

**Arkos**

He grunted as he came, filling the condom inside her with his seed, “How was that mistress?” She slapped him,

“Pathetic as always,” she slapped him again, harder, leaving him visibly hurt,

“Akoúo̱” she spoke, pulling into a hug, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” 

“It’s ok, I’m not hurt,” he gave her a soft kiss, feeling her hands stretch in his messy hair, “If you’re not comfortable just say, we don’t have to do this,” she sighed,

“I want to do this Jaune, I just don’t like seeing you in pain,”

“Then don’t look at my face… regardless of how handsome it is…” She laughed, kissing him deeply again,

“There’s no argument there, but I think I’ll take your suggestion, do you still have your dress?”

He smiled and walked to his wardrobe, disposing of the full condom on the way. He slipped the dress over his head while his girlfriend rummaged through her drawers to find her strap on. When he was ready he got on his hands and knees on the bed, waiting to feel the weight on the mattress shift.

He didn’t have to wait long, his cock hardening in anticipation as he felt his dress being flipped up and something prod against his entrance, “That thing lubed up?” he called back, not getting a response. He felt her teeth against his ear, whispering one word, “Miló…”

* * *

**Renora**

Ren smiled as he finished his final stack of pancakes and his blend of sweet berry juice he knew his girlfriend loved so much, he loaded the feast onto a tray and carried it to his awaiting girlfriend. 

She was laying on their bed, fully nude and masturbating, he handed her the tray stacked with pancakes, sugar and syrup and the pitched of fresh juice before he kissed her and returned to the kitchen to clean up. 

Once he was finished Nora entered the room, with the empty tray and jug, she placed it on the table and smiled at him, he was completely naked apart from his apron and willingly got onto his knees and opened his mouth, she released a stream of piss, watching him expertly catch it in his mouth and gulping it down before she turned around. He watched syrup ooze out of her arsehole, smiling before he eagerly snacked on his treat...

* * *

**Crosshares**

She loved making out with her girlfriend as warm water surrounded them in the shower, she loved how rare those moments were, when they weren’t fighting for their lives and they could just live, she loved the nervous touch of her girlfriends fingers as she tried to determine what was ok to do, she loved the intimate movements of tongues against each other but most importantly, she loved Velvet Scarlatina.

She loved submitting to control and being pushed against the wall, she loved the feeling of freezing air biting at her exposed nipples as she left the warm spray of water, she loved the subtle movements of encouragement as she gently touched her girlfriend, she loved the absence of voices, she loved the natural sounds they made together, she loved the feel of her lower lips being spread, she loved the tongue inside her, she loved the sweet release of orgasm but most importantly she loved Coco Adel.

They were both brought to attention by Fox loudly coughing, snapping away from their daydream, “Oh, sorry Fox I zoned out,”

“Me too,”

“It doesn’t matter, me and Yatsu are off on a double date, we’ll see you later,”

“Bye Fox,”

“Just two lonely and single girls in tonight then,” Coco laughed, “Unless you’re holding something out on me?” 

“I wish, it sucks being single,”

“It does, I’m going to go for a shower,” 

“Can I join you?” Coco smirked at the question before tackling the rabbit to the ground and kissing her, fuelled by lust…

* * *

**Sea Monkeys**

“I love your tight arse Blake, it feels so good on my cock,” he grunted, thrusting into his lover’s bowels and tightly gripping black locks of hair,

“Yes Sun, fuck your kitty whore, your cock is so big and thick and it feels so fucking good!” The slapping of flesh was loud and fast and the grunting and groans were long and lusty, “Fuck Sun, I’m gonna cum so hard,”

“Me too babe, where do you want it?” 

“Fill my arse to your content, I want to feel it all!”

“Fuck, here it comes,” he released inside, coating the bowels of his lover and his thick white seed,

“That feels so good, I’m on the verge!”

Sun quickly pulled out and slipped between his lover’s legs, he loved the feeling of release coat his face as he gasped for air, getting a taste for the fluid. “So how does that compare to the real thing,” Neptune smiled, gasping for breath as he removed the black wig, 

“Not bad, you’d make an excellent boy toy,” he smiled at the compliment, 

“Do you think you’d ever let her peg you?”

“Not normally, but I can make an exception tonight,”

“Excellent,” He put the wig back on and the two boys rearranged themselves.

Neptune wasted no time finding a rythmn and using it to fuck the monkey’s prostate into eager moans, as his hand worked the thick shaft between the man’s legs. “Fuck yes Blake, you can peg me whenever you want!”

* * *

**CMEN**

Emerald gazed lovingly down at her mistress between her legs as she came for what felt like the hundredth time that night as Cinder cleaned her out, the sexy older lady snaked her way up Emerald’s lithe body and kissed her deeply. “I love you so much mistress,”

“It’s Cinder tonight my sweet,” she kissed her again, her hands caressing the soft mounds of her girlfriend’s tit flesh, 

“Why can’t it just be us tonight Cinder?”

“Because I love our boyfriend and girlfriend as much as I love you, also we need to live up to the ‘ _Semen_ ’ team name by becoming cum sluts for our boyfriend.”

The couple looked over to see Mercury fucking the red headed beauty known as Pyrrha Nikos, “I love out girlfriends semblance, who are you going to eat out when our boyfriend shatters her?”

“I was thinking you Cinder, or that Ruby girl I have a crush on,” they were interrupted by a loud shatter and gasp as Neo reformed where Pyrrha had been moments before.

Cinder smiled and climbed off Emerald who kissed Neo deeply before whispering in her ear. Mercury looked over at the older woman who eagerly spread her legs for him, “I know I said tonight was special, but I fancy doing this regularly,” Mercury’s throbbing erection answered for him and Cinder smiled when she saw Emerald and herself nod back at her before her girlfriends went back to making out. She let out a large sigh of pleasure as she was filled again, loving the rough pounding her boyfriend gave to her.

* * *

**Cold Lessons**

Winter screamed as the riding crop came down hard on her buttocks again, she was bleeding from the constant abuse and her makeup was a wreck from the tears leaving her eyes. She had been spanked raw by Glynda and was loving every minute of it. She winced as a hand softly caressed her sore behind, moaning as she felt cream soothe the burning sensation. 

She moaned again as her thighs were spread open and she felt the dildo press inside of her as heavy breasts pressed into her back and her arms were held out in front of her. “You’ve been so good for mummy, It’s time for a reward.”

With that she pushed into her wanting cunt, moaning her appreciation and thanks as she was thoroughly fucked, she felt hands squeeze around her throat, loving the sensation of being choked as she mewled from the pressure. She bucked wildly against the desk, trying to gain even more contact from Glynda. She shuddered through her orgasm gasping for air as she was scooped up into strong arms where she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Season Commander**

Raven pushed into Vernal, the submissive faux maiden burying her head in the sheets as the real deal hilted inside her, she pushed back against the dominant woman, expecting to be punished for her actions, instead Raven smiled, gently cupping her breasts and thrusting into her in a lover like fashion.

“I love you so much,” the words made Vernal’s heart leap as gentle kisses were peppered across the back of her neck, “I love you too mother,” the words made Raven shed a tear, she pulled out of the girl and flipped her on her back, resuming the rhythm as soon as she had hit the sheets.

She cried as she made love to the woman beneath her, they shared tender kisses as they moaned in ecstasy, they touched and stroked each other in a lovers caress as their breasts heaved together. Vernal cupped her cheek, “I’m ready,” they came together, as if they’d willed it, Raven resting her head on Vernal’s chest, “Thank you so much, daughter.”

* * *

**Stealth Betrayer**

“Sienna, you wanted to see me?”

“Yes Ilia, come in,” she walked into the sizable bedroom of the White Fang’s leader rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she approached. It was late and she was tired, dressed in her nightwear, a black crop top that hung loosely from her shoulders and a green pair of boxer shorts. Sienna Kahn was lying in her bed, clad in a red bra and black shorts, the covers pushed down to reveal her well toned stomach, “I want you to lie with me tonight, I need the company.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you thought about me like that,” her freckles turned red with embarrassment,

“I don’t, I just need company,” Ilia nodded, her freckles turning pink as she climbed into bed with her leader.

She was surprised when Sienna pulled her against her chest, one hand resting in her hair while her other held her exposed lower back, she moaned into the embrace, her own hands finding resting points on the older woman’s sides, her fingers craving more contact with the striped skin and squirming under the red bra. She closed her eyes and rested, the relaxed pace of Sienna’s heart coaxing her towards sleep, until a soft and caring kiss was planted on her forehead, she smiled, kissing back at the woman’s cleavage and hearing her moan. The response came when she felt a hand slip into her shorts and caress her soft rear, she upped her game by freeing the tiger’s chest from it’s cage, letting the red material fall between them. 

They looked each other in the eye lips meeting in desire, shorts left hips and the kiss was broken as Ilia’s top was pulled over her head. They took a moment to admire each other before Sienna took the lead, she pinned the chameleon to the bed who eagerly took a nipple in her mouth and making her moan her approval. A hand gripped her flawless rear and hard nipples brushed against her abs making her truly appreciate the young girl. She kissed her forehead again before moaning “This is exactly what I wanted, thank you Ilia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> If you have any feedback it is welcome, I would escpecially like to know if people enjoyed specific stories also feel free to suggest ships for the next time I do this.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
